My Past is Your Future
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Quinn's pregnant and she seems to notice Rachel acting differently towards her. She makes herself determined to find out why and realizes that Rachel's past is way more complicated than anyone ever thought. Faberry/A bit of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I haven't written a story in forever but I've had this one saved on my computer for a while (hence the old story line) and I've always wanted to post it. So tell me what you guys think! :)**

* * *

Quinn exited her car slowly, slamming the door closed behind her. She didn't want to go to school today and almost ended up staying home. The whole school knows that she's pregnant and she's off the cheerios but here she is, standing in the middle of the parking lot, waiting to walk into the school.

The blond sighed as she began walking towards the front door of the school, there must have been a rock or stick on the ground or something because Quinn soon found herself slipping and landing to the ground. The ex cheerio was engulfed with pain, not from falling, but from half the school laughing in her direction. The whole parking lot was laughing their heads off and taking pictures with their cell phones. All accept one person. A certain short brunette was quickly making her way towards the blond, concern in all of her features. Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to take.

"Quinn! Are you ok? I think you should go see the nurse and make sure everything's ok, you know, a simple tumble could partially harm the baby and-"

Quinn slapped the brunettes hand away and got up herself, "get those man hands away from me RuPaul I might catch a disease." She looked around to see everyone laughing not at her but at Berry. This was…good. They weren't laughing at her anymore, than why did she feel so…guilty. She shook away the feeling and continued to walk into the school without looking back towards the brunette. If she had, she would have seen Rachel's brown eyes well up with tears as she fled the parking lot.

Quinn jumped in fear as she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around from her locker quickly and was met with the concerned face of one Finn Hudson. The blond let out a sigh of relief, she's been a little on edge this morning, now that the whole school knew her secret and she was off the cheerios, she was expecting a slushy facial to start off the day.

"Quinn? Are you ok? Did I hurt the baby? I'm sorry I-"

"I'm fine" the ex-cheerio interrupted, already annoyed. "You just startled me."

"Oh…Ok…Uh…Sorry." The tall boy stammered, "are you feeling ok? You seem a little tense."

"I'm just a little on edge, now that everyone knows about…it…I know it's only a matter of time before they start treating me like I'm Jew-Fro and Treasure Trails spawn."

She could tell instantly that Finn grew conflicted and Quinn knew exactly why, she didn't like it. She could easily tell that Finn had a thing for the midget and it really pissed her off, of course she doesn't mind when Finn's with other girls like Santana or Brittany but that's only because Rachel Berry really annoyed her.

"Quinn…Can you please not make fun of her like that?" the boy asked quietly, looking as if someone just kicked his puppy, Quinn just glared at him and he visibly shrunk. "It's just…We're all in glee together now, why can't we all be nicer to each other?"

The blond, although not visibly, softened. Finn really was sweet and it's at times like these where she feels bad for lying to him about the baby. "Fine, I won't make fun of her in front of you but I can't control what other people do or what I say when you're not around."

Finn smiled, probably grateful that she didn't shout at him, "That's great, thanks babe," he gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Speaking of Rachel, have you seen her today? We were supposed to go over the glee number."

Quinn scoffed, "why would I have seen her? I don't like you hanging out with her anyway, you know that she wants you and she can't have you."

"Quinn, it's just for glee…I woul-"

"Whatever."

The blond scanned the hallway quickly, her gaze meeting Berry's locker, she only knew where it was because it was right near Finns and she often heard the diva listening to their conversations. The short brunette was nowhere to be found. "I have to get to class, see you at lunch," she said as she slammed her locker and walked towards her classroom.

She had English first period, she liked English, she has a good teacher and neither Finn nor Puck are in her class. At least she can concentrate without having to worry about baby daddy drama.

When the bell rang, she was already seated in the front row, usually this is where Rachel would sit but the small brunette was no where to be found…Not that Quinn cared, and she didn't want to sit in the back with her cheerio ex-friends.

On that thought, the brunette walked into the classroom, her head held high but her eyes wet and red. She must have been crying…Again, not that Quinn cared.

"Sorry Mrs. Hollander, I um…got lost,"

The young teacher smiled sympathetically, "no problem Rachel just take your seat." The teacher than went back to writing something on the board.

Rachel turned her head, finally noticing the blond that was currently in her seat, she bit her lip before heading to the back of the class to the blonds usual seat.

"What do you think you're doing Stubbles?" Quinn heard as Santana snapped at Rachel who was about to sit down.

"This is the only seat left therefore it is only logical that I sit here," was the smaller girls answer.

"Well sit on the floor then, you're already close enough to it midget." The whole class started laughing, except Quinn, she honestly didn't feel like it, plus, it wasn't that great a joke anyway, why give Santana the satisfaction? That was her story and she's sticking with it.

"Santana? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Hollander asked, finally having enough.

"No," the Latina answered, "and I hope a certain disease carrying, friendless, diva doesn't share anything with us either." The laughing started again, Rachel looked fuming, but her eyes were only sad as they built up with tears.

"Santana! Principal Figgins office now!" the teacher ordered and pointed towards the door. Santana smirked as she got up and headed out the door, making sure to give all the boys (and girls) a show as she swayed her hips back and forth.

The class was still laughing, all except Quinn, who just wanted to get class started already. What could she say? She really liked English class.

"Mrs. Hollander? M-may go to the washroom?" A teary brunette asked as she raised her shaky hand. 'She doesn't look so good' Quinn thought to herself with out realizing it.

"Of course Rachel, go ahead." With that, the brunette rushed out of the room.

Quinn didn't see Rachel the rest of the morning.

* * *

It was just before lunch when it happened.

Quinn had just been putting her books away and was now heading to the bathroom before heading to lunch, dam bladder pregnancy issues, when she noticed Karofsky heading her way with a filled slushy cup in hand. He was wearing a smirk on his face as if he had been waiting to do this for a long time, she wouldn't be surprised.

The ex-cheerleader closed her eyes, preparing herself for the cold, painful, embarrassing splash but nothing came. If the blond's eyes would have been open, she would have seen a small brunette exiting the bathroom-eyes red-just as Karofsky had been heading towards his target, and stepping in front her taking the full hit.

Quinn opened her eyes out of confusion and gasped at what she saw. Rachel Berry, covered in grape slushy. 'At least that's her favorite flavor' Quinn thought to herself, wait? How did she know that?...Probably because she's slushied her so many times that she realized. Yeah, that's it.

Some people were laughing, others just stared in shock at how the brunette was defending the pregnant girl. Karofsky seemed agitated that he didn't get to slushy Quinn but quickly just shook it off and laughed with the rest.

The slushy-covered diva just sighed sadly and made her way back to the bathroom.

The blond just stood there, shocked and unable to move. The crowed cleared as they made there way to lunch just as Finn rounded the corner. He smiled as he saw her but his smile cleared as he saw the bit of slushy residue on the floor. He rushed over to the comatose blond.

"Quinn? What happened? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Did you get slushied?"

If she hadn't been so shocked, she would have laughed at the fact that he thought she had gotten slushied when she was standing right in front of him, completely dry.

"Quinn? Do you want me to get Mr. Shuester?"

"I didn't get slushied," the blond finally replied. "I was about to, but Ma-Berry stepped in front of me."

"She did? Is she ok? Where did she go?" Quinn grew jealous at the concern in his voice but shook it off.

"Sh-she ran into the bathroom," she cast a side glance to the closed door that read 'GIRLS'

"Well don't just stand there, go make sure she's ok," the tall boy ordered. She glared at him, nobody talked to her like that except maybe Santana but she's Santana. Finn seemed to realize his mistake and his eyes widened. "I-I…I mean maybe, you could, I mean, it would be best if, maybe, you would check on h-her?"

Quinn pondered this for a moment, she was incredibly curious to why the diva had done what she had done. "Only because I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

Finn smiled, "thanks Quinn," he pecked her cheek, "do you want me to wait for you?"

The blond shook her head, "no, it's fine, save me a seat for lunch."

He smiled as he kissed her again, "always." He said as he pulled away and left the hallway.

Quinn stared at the door for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and opened it, heading inside.

* * *

When she walked in, she expected to see the small diva standing at the sink, washing out the remains of the slushy just as she had seen sevral times before when she had morning sickness and the brunette would go hold her blond hair as she leaned over the toilette. When she would finnish, the diva would just hand her a small washcloth with a sad smile and Quinn-after cleaning up-would leave without as much as a thank you.

She was surprised to see the brunette, on the floor, leaning against the wall while the purple slush just dripped onto the floor and onto her clothes. The blond couldn't tell if her eyes were red from the corn syrup in her eyes or from crying but she guessed it was the latter.

Once the brunette noticed her presence, she got up from her spot on the floor as if shed just seen a spider and rushed to the sinks.

"Q-Quinn…" she studdered and wiped her eyes with her wet sleeve (which really didn't do anything) before straighting herself out and forcing a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Why did you do it?"

She looked to be thinking for a moment so there was an ackward silence that filled the room, Quinn tapped her foot impationtly on the floor.

"I've only seen you wear one thing to school and that was your cheerio's uniform. I figured that you don't really have many other normal clothing so if your outfit were to be ruined than you wouldn't-"

"Bull shit!"

The small girl seemed genuenly taken back, "excuse me?"

"Bull shit Berry, why'd you really do it?" Quinn was growing impatient which just added to her curiosity.

"I don't apreciate your language Quinn! And who are you to question my motives for doing something nice for you? A simple thank you would have been suficient."

"Why would you do something nice for me? I'm horrible to you." The brunnete had now begun cleaning her hair and the blond watched.

"I'm not about holding grudges Quinn. It was a spur of the moment reaction, I didn't have much time to think about it."

Quinn excepted that answer with a nod although she wasn't really satisfied. She continued watching the brunette as she ran her fingers through her hair. For some odd reason, she was mezmorised.

"I didn't see you much this morning," Quinn's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Rachel stopped moving her hands through her hair in surprise. "Not that I care," Quinn added quickly.

"I wasn't insinuating that you did Quinn, if you must know, I had things to take care of today."

"What's up with you anyway? You usually take insults and slushies in stride." Quinn watched as rachel resumed washing her hair.

"We're all entitled to a bad day are we not?" Rachel finished with her hair and look around before groaning.

"Crap!" Quinn's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden curse. The brunette swung her head around and she seemed just as shocked. "Excuse my languauge Quinn but I seemed to have forgotten my change of clothes in my locker."

"Oh…" Quinn thought for a second, "I'll get them," the brunette looked surprised, "I mean, if you want."

"Uh, thank you my locker code is-"

"I know what it is," Quinn cut off suddenly feeling guilty.

"How do you?...Oh," the brunette fround as the realisation hit her. She seemed to recal several times were she would open her locker in the morning and be bombarded with dirty laundry from the football team.

"Yeah…" Quinn frowned, "I'll be right back." And with that she left.

As she made her way to Rachel's locker, she didn't notice a girl in a cherrio's uniform make her way towards her.

"Q?"

The blond turned around in fear then calmed down as she noticed who it was, "hey Brit."

"Are you ok?" the taller blond asked, "I heard Karofsky talking about how he was going to slushy the MILF but I didn't know what that meant so I went to ask San and she told me that it was your middle name." Quinn was surprised that the cheerio could say that in one breath, "are you ok?"

"Yeah Brit I'm fine, look," she said pointing to herself, "slushy free."

The bubbly blond smiled, "good. See you at glee." She called before bouncing off probably to go make out with someone.

Quinn grabbed the clothes from Rachel's locker and made her way back to the bathroom.

When she got back, there was no sign of the small brunette. Quinn grew worried but then noticed that one of the bathroom stalls were closed.

She made her way over and knocked softly on the door.

"Rachel?" no answer. "Rachel?" she asked a little louder as her worrying grew.

"Berry you better answer me or I'm coming in there." She heard a gasp from behind the door.

"No! Quinn! Don't come in!" Rachel's voice was frantic and full of so much worry that Quinn had to step back. "I was simply surprised by your use of my first name."

Quinn hadn't realized that she was calling Rachel by her first name. Honestly she didn't mind but she couldn't let the brunette believe that. "I can call you whatever I want Stubbles." She snapped to keep her role as HBIC.

Silence. That's all she was met with. Until finaly…

"Can you just give me my clothes," the tone of Rachel's voice made Quinn regret her words, she held the clothes for Rachel over the stall and Rachel grabbed them.

"You can go now." Her tone was just as dark and it sent shivers down Quinn's spine.

"Rachel…I"

"I said go!"

Quinn never ran so fast in her life.

* * *

**REVIEW! I'm also looking for feedback and/or ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows for this story! You have no idea how much it means to me. As a present, here's a nice longer chapter for you guys. **

**Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, but I don't own any characters unless I make them up :)**

**MCLF: no this isn't a gp story, sorry :(**

**For anyone who thinks they know rachel's secret or anything feel free to tell me! I'd love to see what you guys think! Inbox me or even put it in the comment if you'd like :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Quinn made her way into school the next day glanced towards Berry's locker, she wasn't surprised when she caught no sight of the diva. After their…incident in the bathroom, Rachel had avoided her for the rest of the day. She noticed Finn making his way over with a big smile on his face and Quinn stopped to think about what could possibly make him so happy. His girlfriend is pregnant with his best friends baby, well, he doesn't know that part, and he is currently the loser of the school.

"Hey," he kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her, "how's the baby?"

"Fine," Quinn answered harshly, then saw the hurt in the tall boys eyes and took a deep breath, "good actually, I haven't had morning sickness yet today." She added as happily as possible. This seemed to brighten up the boy's spirit.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," he kissed her cheek again and she pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so…happy?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask," he told her as he took his arm off her shoulder and looked at her excitedly. "Well, I was practicing with Rachel this morning and-"

"Wait? You were practicing with Rachel?" She asked him angrily.

"Yes, remember? I told you about it yesterday?" she gave him an annoyed nod, "well I finally did it! I finally hit a high B!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, she did feel for the boy, he seems really excited about this and its good to be happy after you've accomplished something but she was still annoyed. "That's it?"

"Rachel said it will really help us during sectionals," he added happily and closed her locker for her as she took her books. "Anyway, I gotta go. It really sucks that we have no classes together."

"Yeah," she answered and gave him a small smile as he walked away. Truthfully, she was a little glad that she didn't share most of her classes with Finn, he would always copy her and it got annoying. She slowly made her way to English class. She was happy that she started with English three out of the five days every week, it got her brain in motion and is food for her grades.

She made her way into class and sat down in her usual spot in the back, not in the spot she was sitting in yesterday. Not because she didn't want to put Berry through torture again, but because she wanted to get started with class as quickly as possible.

When the brunette walked in, she noticed her seat empty and her eyes found Quinn's, Quinn didn't show any emotion on her face, she just stared at Berry and the smaller girl gave her a grateful smile before sitting down in the front.

When the teacher walked in, she also seemed relieved that the seating had gone back to normal and she started class with a smile.

After class, Quinn gathered her books and headed for the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met the eyes of Rachel Berry.

"What Berry?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me have my seat again, it was a really nice thing for you to do for me," she said with a smile.

Quinn scoffed, "don't flatter yourself Stubbles, I just wanted to start class a quickly as possible."

"Sure," Rachel said sarcastically and it annoyed Quinn to no end, "I also wanted to apologize about my tone in the bathroom the other day, it was uncalled for and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Quinn rolled her eyes, 'the nerve of this girl' "Would you get over yourself? You didn't hurt my feelings, my god do you think that much of yourself? Maybe when you stop being so selfish all the time people will actual want to be your friend." And with that she turned around, but not before catching a glimpse of how the diva's face fell and tears brimmed in her eyes.

That's all she thought about throughout the rest of the day that look. It somehow made her sick to her stomach; she even had to lean over the toilet a few times just by thinking about it. She'd never seen such a look in her life and she's not sure she ever wanted to again. Whenever she would slushie Rachel, or humiliate her, she wouldn't mind the look of embarrassment, or shock on the girls face, in fact it empowered her if anything, but that look she just caused made her feel like a murderer.

* * *

It was after school when she heard it, almost everyone was gone, she had only stayed to watch the cheerios perform like she always did, hoping that when this thing got out of her, she could pick up right where she left off and be on top again. She was walking passed the auditorium when she heard the voice of the one person who could sing like that and she found herself stopping to listen.

**Step one, you say we need to talk  
She walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
She smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

Quinn knows this song, and she noticed how Rachel replaced the 'him's and 'he's to 'her's and she's' Quinn actually likes the female version the bunette has put to the song but it sounds very depressing.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Quinn wondered who she's singing about and why she's singing about them and slowly stepped more into the room without realizing.

**Let her know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past her defense  
Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told her all along  
And pray to God she hears you  
And I pray to God she hears you**

Quinn walked more and more until she was facing the brunettes back as she listened.  
**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

How to save a life  
How to save a life

The small girl trailed off and the blond made the mistake of exhaling and Rachel turned around quickly as she wiped the fallen tears from her eyes.

"Did you need something Quinn?"

"Why were you singing that?"

"I like singing."

"Why were you singing THAT?"

"That isn't of your concern Quinn." The brunette gathered her sheet music, "now if you didn't need anything, I'll be on my way." And Quinn watched her leave, wondering what life Rachel wanted to save.

* * *

Quinn walked into school tiredly. She got no sleep last night. And that may or may not be because she spent all night listening to 'How to Save a Life' as she tried to figure out who Rachel was talking about. It may seem like she's obsessing, but she isn't, at least that's what she keeps telling herself. She's just curious, it's not a crime to be curious, in fact, it's completely normal.

She slowly made it to her locker and fiddled with it until it finally opened. She grabbed her science books and closed the locker again. She unintentionally glanced towards Rachel's locker and to her surprise she did not see the small starlet. She sighed and turned around to be met with a brunette she did not want to see.

"Tubbers."

"What do you want Santana?"

The Latina took a step towards her with a small smirk, "spare me the attitude preggers, I'm head cheerio now and you're at the bottom of the social ladder. Her smirk grew, "all because you became a little whore and got pregnant."

"Shut up," Quinn glared at her, "I thought you were my friend."

Santana laughed, a cold hard laugh, "that was when you were head cheerio, you were in control and I had to follow you around like a puppy dog. But now you're just a whore, miss Celibacy Club."

"Don't talk to me about being a whore S," she dragged out the nickname just to tease the brunette, "you're one to talk, is it Puck or Brittany that you're having sex with this week?" the Latina glared a her, "or is it both?" Santana looked away and the blond smirked, "and you have the nerve to call me a whore."

That was it, Quinn knew she had made a mistake when Santana lunged at her, ready to smack her hard, Quinn's hazel eyes filled with worry and she put her hands over her baby bump by pure reflex. Before she could register anything, She saw Santana being pushed backwards, her back hitting the lockers and Rachel making her way over to the taller brunette.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Quinn had never heard so much venom in Rachel Berry's voice and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Stay out of this RuPaul," Santana hissed, trying to push Rachel out of the way, but Rachel stayed put.

"No."

"I'm warning you Stubbles, move or I'll move you." Quinn watched the two, as a crowed began to form around the three of them.

"Oh, get over yourself Santana," Rachel said angrily, "stop hurting people because of your insecurities."

Quinn once again saw the taller brunette lunge forward, but not at her, at Rachel. She lifted her hand and slapped the diva, making her stumble backwards on impact. Several gasps were heard, and even some laughs. Santana pushed the small girl into the lockers, hard and Rachel hissed in pain.

"Don't talk to me like that Berry," she said coldly, "what are you doing defending Tubbers over here anyway? Are you the father of her baby?" she laughed, "wouldn't surprise me, Manhands."

Quinn was furious, and wanted to step in, but she knew she would just make things worse.

"Don't want your baby to get hurt do you Berry?" Santana growled and the smaller brunette jumped forward, sending both her and the Latina to the ground, they rolled around on the floor, pulling at each others hair and scratching each other with their manicured nails. It was only when Santana landed a punch in Rachel's gut, that Quinn had enough.

"STOP!" she yelled desperately, but they didn't listen, Santana landed another punch only this time, hitting her in the cheek were a welt had developed from the previous slap.

Luckily, Puck and Finn made it past the crowed and Puck grabbed Santana, pulling her off of the diva, while Finn did the same thing with Rachel.

Rachel shrank into Finns arms while Santana tried to get out of Puck's grip, "let go of me Puck, let me show Treasure Trail not to mess with me."

"Shut up Santana," Puck growled and picked her up, leaving the hallway with her to go god knows where. The crowed went back to their business, as the excitement was ended when the fight did.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Finn asked worriedly, Rachel nodded slowly but she wasn't ok. Quinn took a good look at her, her cheek was swollen and red from blood while a black eye was forming above it, there were several scratch marks on her face and arms, and that punch in the gut couldn't have felt too great.

"What happened?" Finn asked the brunette in his arms, tears started filling her brown orbs and she glanced quickly at the blond ex-cheerio before turning back to the tall boy and just shaking her head.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Finn said, dismissing the first question. Quinn stepped forward.

"I'll take her," she volunteered, she felt bad for the diva and she wanted to know why she protected the girl who tortures her on a daily basis.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Finn asked, torn.

"I can handle this Finn," Quinn told him, "go help Puck with Santana." Finn nodded dejectedly and whispered something in Rachel's ear, which annoyed the heck out of the blond, before leaving.

Quinn waited until he turned the corner before turning to the small girl, "let's get you to the nurse Berry," Rachel nodded slowly and Quinn helped her get to the nurses office where the old lady washed the cuts and bandaged her cheek and arms.

"You might want to go to Figgins about this dear, someone must have done this to you," the nurse told the diva as she handed her some ice.

"I fell," Rachel said defensively and the nurse shook her head before leaving to call Rachel's dads.

Once they were alone, Quinn got up from her seat in one of the chairs, "why'd you do that?" Rachel just shrugged, "don't give me that? Why'd you defend me? Again." She thought back to the slushie incident.

"You're pregnant Quinn," Rachel explained simply, "she was going to hit you, you can't hit a pregnant girl. And no one looked like they were going to do anything about it so I stepped in."

"Why though? If I were you, I'd be happy to see me get hurt, you hate me."

"I don't hate you Quinn, and I surely have nothing against your unborn child," Rachel said as she placed the ice against her eye.

Quinn was surprised that Rachel didn't hate her, she would hate the person who tormented her for so long. Quinn always thought of Rachel as someone she hates but Rachel's making it harder to hate her by doing all these nice things. That's when Quinn stopped to think for a second. Why does she need to hate Berry? It was just a thing with them before, head cheerleader hating the loser diva, but now, she's not head cheerleader; she's the pregnant girl, the social outcast, just like Rachel.

"Thank you," Quinn manages to breath out, Rachel's head snapped up, and she gave the blond a small smile.

"Rachey!" Quinn heard as a small, bald man entered the room, his face full of worry as he pulled his daughter into a gentle hug. He was followed by a tall, black man, who also looked worried, but also angry.

"Who did this to you?" he asked his daughter and Quinn looked at the ground.

"No one dad, I fell." Rachel explained and both of her dad's didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Don't lie to us, Rachel," the dark man said sternly.

"Rachy, who did this to you? Was it because of us? Because we have to contact the ACLU about this bullying," the small one added in one breath and Quinn realized where Rachel's rambling came from.

"Daddy, there is no need for that, I'm fine and no one did this to me, I fell, I just want to go home and rest before my head falls off.

The small man smiled sadly and helped Rachel off the nurses' table before leading her to the door, she turned her head to look at the blond, who hadn't moved or said a word since the two men walked in.

"You should go back to class Quinn, thank you for bringing me here," Quinn gave a small nod and watched the three Berry's leave before heading to science class, determined to not hate Rachel anymore.

* * *

What am I doing here?' Quinn asked herself for the fifth time, as she stood in front of Rachel's house. She'd been standing here for the past five minutes, holding some vegan cookies, arranged on a small plate. She had gone over to Finn's today after school and his mom had helped her make them because Quinn told her about what happened to Rachel to which Mrs. Hudson asked "Is that the sweet, beautiful, brunette, with the amazing voice Finn is always talking about?" yeah, that didn't annoy Quinn at all.

So here she is, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell, trying to figure out how to apologize to the girl she has been torturing for years but at the same time, thanking her for saving her ass on more than one occasion.

'Ok, I can't do this' Quinn shook her head and started to descend the front steps.

"Excuse me?" Quinn whipped her head around and is met with the face of the short white man with glasses that she had seen in the nurses office just hours before.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said quickly. Surely he must recognize her, Rachel must have told her dads everything about the evil, bitchy and manipulative, Quinn Fabray. "I was just leaving."

"You've been standing outside this door for the past 6 minutes and 23 seconds, surely you must have a reason for coming here." Suddenly, Quinn knows where Rachel get's her 'diva' attitude from. "Wait, I know you."

Quinn's face paled and her eyes widened, he recognized her! He's going to call the cops! Forget the cops, he's going to kill her right here, on his doorstep and blame it on 'diva daddy revenge'.

"Mr. Berry I-" she was cut off.

"You were in the nurses office with Rachel," Quinn exhaled and calmed down.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Thank you for taking her there, we do appreciate it," he leaned in a bit closer, "listen, do you know who did this to her? She keeps on saying she 'fell' but my husband and I know it's a lie. So please, if you do know, please tell us."

Quinn really did feel for the man standing before her, he is just worried about his daughter and for some reason naïve about the way she is treated at school. Then again, Rachel seemed to not want her fathers to know about what happened and ratting her out would not be the best way to start a friendship.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry, but I only know what you do. When I got to Rachel, she just told me that she fell and I brought her to the nurse." Quinn lied.

The man let out a sad smile, "well thank you anyway…"

"Quinn," she piped in, "Quinn Fabray." Surely he must recognize her name from when Rachel would talk about her and realize what a bitch he is talking to.

"Ok Quinn Fabray, well, first of all, call me Hiram, and second of all, you must be freezing, come on in." he smiled and ushered her into the door. Quinn was still surprised that he did not know who she was. Had Rachel not told them anything?

"Rachel is upstairs, she wasn't sleeping when I last checked on her so you could go right on up," he gestured to the stairs.

"Thank you Mr. uh…Hiram," she smiled again before heading up the stairs. She found Rachel's room easily, it was not surprisingly, the door with the big gold star on the front.

She knocked quietly on the door, when she didn't receive an answer, she knocked a little louder, still, silence. "Rachel! Hello?" Quinn came to the conclusion that she must be either sleeping or in the bathroom. She decided to still leave the cookies on her desk, maybe with a little note or something.

She opened the door slowly to see the room empty, so the blond concluded that the small girl must be in the bathroom. The blond took a look around the sunny, yellow room as she debated whether or not to wait for Rachel to finish. Could she really face her? With the shake of her head, Quinn placed the plate of cookies on the small desk and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen.

Hesitantly, she began opening some of the dresser drawers to find something to write on and with, but came across something odd in the bottom drawer. There, sitting before her, where dozens and dozens of pregnancy books, with the usual topics, different trimesters, breathing exercises, baby names, dangerous foods, etc…

Without thinking, she took out the 'Baby Girl Names' book and began flipping through it. She didn't even know why she was doing this, she wasn't even keeping the baby, but she found herself curious.

She found a few of them highlighted: Jasmine, Rose, Joy, Amber… And she wondered what reason Rachel would have for looking through baby names. Sabrina, Jessica, Lauren…

"What are you doing?"

Quinn looked up and was met with the angry eyes of Rachel Berry, she quickly placed the book back in the drawer and closed it, she got up from the bed and flattened out her dress nervously. "I umm…brought you some cookies but you were in the bathroom so I thought I would leave them here with a note so I was looking for a pen and paper when I found all these books and I just started reading the girl names. I don't know why, I just was curious." She said in one breath.

Rachel was quiet for a long time, and Quinn began to worry, then, she saw Rachel bite her lip and look to the floor.

"It's a girl?" The question definitely surprised Quinn. Rachel had just seen her snooping through her stuff and she wanted to know the sex of the baby?

"Yeah…it is." Quinn responded and then paused before asking, "why do you have all these bo-"

"I like to know my fair share about everything Quinn, so yes, I have done my research in babies," the brunette interrupts.

"But why are some of them highlighted?"

Rachel sighed, "if you must know, those are the names I like and would like to consider for the future."

Quinn didn't quite believe the diva but Rachel didn't look like she wanted to talk about this any longer and the last thing Quinn wanted to do was start a fight so she just dropped it. "So… How are you feeling? I mean…your face and stuff?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." She sat down on the bed, "may I ask why you are here? You don't expect me to believe you just wanted to bring me cookies right?"

"I umm, wanted to say thank you for saving my ass..again. I also wanted to apologize for everything I've done to you over the years, I was stupid and horrible and you didn't deserve it." Quinn felt good getting that off her chest.

"You're right, I didn't," Rachel said simply.

"And that's why I'm sorry. I hoped maybe we could get passed this and be…friends?" Quinn bit her lip nervously, awaiting the smaller girls answer.

"I don't trust you yet Quinn, I can honestly say that is for sure," Quinn's face fell, "but I'm sure we can work up some sort of friendship if you prove yourself to be worthy."

"That's all I ask," Quinn grabbed the plate of cookies and help them out hesitantly, "here."

"Are these-"

"They're vegan," Quinn interrupted, Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn realized how creepy it was to know that. Rachel had never mentioned it to her and Quinn wasn't even sure how she knew it. "Finn told me you were vegan," she added to save herself. A smile broke out on the brunettes face.

"Well tell Finn I said thank you, and thank you for making them and bringing them to me."

Quinn nodded and an awkward silence filled the room, "so umm…I'd better go."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? My dad's wouldn't mind, they always make extra," Rachel offered quietly.

Quinn wanted to stay, more than anything, and was just about to say yes when she remembered that her dad had a business dinner tonight and needed her there to show off his 'perfect daughter'

"I really would love to Rachel but my dad's having a special business dinner and I kinda need to be there," she saw the disappointment in the other girls eyes so quickly added, "rain check?"

Rachel nodded with a smile and got from the bed to walk Quinn down the stairs and to the front door.

"Well," Quinn stood awkwardly, "see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Rachel confirmed and with a small wave, Quinn left the Berry household.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again so much for the reviews and favourites, it's really what keeps me writing these as quickly as I can.**

**I just wanted to also mention that my story won't really be following the story line of the actual show, some stuff might mimic it, but a lot of the timing might be a little off and it's going to be pretty different. **

**Also, it's entertaining to see all of your guesses in your reviews and how much you guys like the story. And I'm happy to say that so far, by the looks of it, no one knows Rachel's secret yet so far :)**

**Anyway I don't own Glee blah blah**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn was late to school this morning. Having been given the gift of some beautiful morning sickness after having her breakfast had her hunched over the toilet for the most part of the morning with the excuse to her mother that it was 'something she ate'.

She ran into the hallway, bypassed her locker and headed straight to English, happy that she could easily come up with an excuse for her English teacher as to why she was late.

"Sorry Mrs. Hollander, I uh-wasn't feeling well this morning," the teacher gave her a knowing, simpathetic look and proceeded with her lesson. She made her way to her seat in the back, ignored the snide comment from Santana, who actually looked a little worse then Rachel today. Quinn couldn't help but smirk as she took her seat.

The blond quickly met the concerned gaze that Rachel was sending her from the front of the class, and Quinn managed to respond with a small, hopefully not to awkward looking, smile.

As expected, Rachel made her way to Quinn as soon as the bell rang. "Quinn, is everything ok? I heard you say that you weren't feeling well, are you sure everything's alright?"

Quinn couldn't help but still be curious to why Rachel Berry was so concerned about her and her pregnancy but dismissed it to the fact that this is certainly not the most surprising thing that has happened over the past few days. "I'm fine Rachel, just a little morning sickness." Rachel perked up a bit and Quinn wasn't sure if it was because of the answer or the lack of usual disgust and annoyance that her voice had.

"I'm happy to hear that Quinn. Morning sickness is extremely common in the first trimester and you should be done with it soon. Now, I wouldn't want to make you late to your next class." And with a small wave, she was gone.

* * *

Quinn's stomach grumbled as she hurried for the cafeteria, it was then when she remembered that she forgot to pack her lunch because of the rush she was in. She took a glance at what they were serving in the cafeteria and it looked less than appetizing. The pregnant girl then noticed Finn waving to her from their usual table and she went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Quinn, where's your lunch?"

"I forgot it at home," was all Quinn responded with, as she eyed her boyfriend's lunch with disgust. A barbeque chicken sandwich with a bag of Cheetos.

"Oh," Finn looked around quickly, "do you want some of my sandwich?" Quinn flinched, just the look of that greasy thing made her nauseous. Finn quickly realized this, "or maybe my Cheetos?"

Quinn sighed, "It's ok Finn, I'm going to go check if I have something left over in my locker. I'll see you later." Finn smiled at her as she left the table as well as the cafeteria.

The ex-cheerio made her way down the hall when she passed the choir room and heard the soft melody of a piano coming from behind the door. There was no singing so Quinn couldn't identify who it was.

Feeling bold, the blond slightly made her way into the choir room. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw Rachel Berry sitting at the piano, her lunch discarded on one of the chairs.

'She hasn't seen you yet, just leave, walk away.' Quinn started to turn around to leave with a sigh.

"Quinn?" the blond hadn't even noticed that the music stopped. She turned back around and met the curious gaze of the girl she'd been seeing a lot over the days. "Did you need something?"

"No, uh, sorry," the blond looked around the room awkwardly, "I just heard the piano."

"I often like to come to the choir room and play a bit, it's quiet in here, almost welcoming." Quinn nodded in slight agreement. "You finished your lunch already? That's awfully quick. It probably isn't great for the baby to be consuming your food at such a pace. Maybe you could.."

"Rachel."

Rachel visibly shrank a bit and Quinn felt bad. "No, I mean, I uh, forgot my lunch at home, so no, I didn't eat fast or anything."

A loud gasp was heard and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

"Quinn Fabray you are eating for not only yourself but also for the child attempting to grow inside of you. You can't simply risk your baby's health by going a day without eating your lunch."

The brunette made her way to her little containers of lunch on the chair and grabbed them. She carefully took out one of her sandwich halves and handed it to Quinn.

"It's lettuce and tomato. Vegan cuisine isn't exactly the most exquisite." Rachel said with a small laugh.

"Rachel, I'm not going to eat your lunch.." the brunette held up her hand to stop her.

"Quinn, don't argue with me, eat this instant or I will come to you tomorrow with a 20 page power point presentation on keeping a fetus healthy and letting it grow properly in your womb."

Quinn laughed at the use of 'fetus' and 'womb' but still hesitated, but her stomach was begging her. She took hold of the sandwich half with a smile and gracefully took a bite. Rachel smiled and took hold of her half. They ate in silence for a while before Quinn's curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn internally smacked herself because the question sounded more threatening then she had wanted it to. Rachel, always one to keep her manners, finished chewing her piece of bread, took a small sip of water and finally answered.

"Why not?" T'hat's it?! That's her big response.' Rachel must have noticed her facial expression because she spoke again. "I don't know what you want me to say Quinn. I've always been quite nice to you, this is just the only time you allow me to be in your presence enough to actually recognize it."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She's right, the short brunette has never been anything but polite to her she would just be quick to insult her to no end. The guilt was rising up in her but she quickly swallowed it down.

"But the slushies, and Santana, that's not normal 'polite' behavior."

"Maybe not." Rachel paused as she opened up another container, which seemed to contain fruit, held it up to Quinn, who shyly took a strawberry, and smiled as she put it back down. "You're in a tough situation Quinn. And while I do not condone the reaction of the rest of our student body to your…Situation, I for one, can see that you could use a friend, and I am offering to provide that to you. Granted your offer for a friendship still stands. But even if you don't want to start a friendship with me, I will still be polite to you and try to help you, especially when it concerns your safety or the safety of your unborn child." She then took out a grape from her little blue container, and popped it in her mouth.

Quinn stayed quiet for a long time. Her mind was racing at everything the singer just said and the fact that she said it so…Calmly. This didn't seem to matter, because Rachel seemed to have more to say.

"I mean I don't understand how anyone in this school can do this sort of stuff to you when clearly you're in an extremely fragile state. I mean, they may be a little incompetent but they aren't imbeciles. Frankly, the entire attitude of this school body is pretty incredible, and not in a good way. They can't do these sort of things to you now! Not that I condone them doing these things to you before, not that they did these things to you before, but anyway don't they realize how dangerous it is? Don't they realize that you or possibly your baby could easily be in harms way? Our classmates are a lot of things but they aren't murders. It's quite unimpressive that I've had to 'protect' you several times in only the past few days, and I know I seem ridiculous but you need to be safe. You and your baby need to be safe, this can't happen again, I won't let it happen again." By now the small singer was rambling almost hysterically, Quinn quickly got up from her chair and made her way to the one right next to Rachel.

"Rachel, Rachel!" The brunette finally looked up and the blond noticed her eyes watering. 'What do I do?' Quinn frantically searched through her brain for some sort of TV show she's seen in which friends had to comfort each other. She internally cursed herself for not watching more television.

Call it hormones, call it her 'motherly instincts' kicking in, call it whatever you want. But something made her rap her arms around the crying girl. She just kind of stayed still as Rachel awkwardly returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Rachel finally pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered and Quinn smiled.

"I think I should be thanking you." Quinn simply responded. "No ones ever been this nice to me."

"You've never let me be this nice to you before," Rachel said with a shrug as she started closing her colored containers.

"I've never let anyone be this nice to me," the blond mumbled more to her herself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

Silence. Both girls seemed to now be lost in their own thoughts until the bell finally rung signaling the end of lunch. Rachel was first to make a move. The shorter girl got up, gathered her things and began walking out of the room.

"See you in glee." And with that she was gone.

Quinn waited a few minutes and then left as well, only half noticing that had been the first time in a while where she hadn't gotten sick after eating.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without anything surprising happening. Rachel took two more slushies for her, always with the same sad smile directed towards her before heading to the bathroom to wash up. People from Glee were starting to get suspicious though unfortunately. Quinn knew they would be asking questions soon.

Sure enough Quinn walked into the choir room with Finn by her side after school to see Rachel being cornered by about half the club.

"What's going on?" the tall boy whispered to her.

Quinn wanted to laugh for a second at the fact that her own boyfriend hasn't noticed the little Streisand lover…looking after her the past few days. Quinn merely shrugged as they approached the huddling group.

"Hey what's going on?" Finn asked the group.

"You tell us Finn," Kurt obviously was the first to respond, "shouldn't you be wondering why Rachel here is spending her time taking slushies and beatings for YOUR girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn looked between his girlfriend and the small brunette in confusion. "Rachel and Quinn don't even like each other."

Rachel's head ducked sadly a bit and Quinn finally spoke up.

"What me and Rachel do is none of your guys' business. So let's all do ourselves a favor and stay out of it. Now, I suggest we all sit down and get ready for Glee."

With that she grabbed Finn's hand and walked to the middle row's set of chairs to sit down, vaguely hearing, "did she just call Rachel by her first name," come out of Tina's mouth.

Luckily, everyone seemed to listen to her and take his or her respective seats, and everyone was quiet when Schuester walked in.

"Alright guys, I've been thinking a lot about the competitions we have coming up but I then realized that before even thinking about competitive stuff we need to start thinking like a team." Everyone kept a curious eye on the curly haired teacher as he present this week's assignment. "We're lucky enough to have people from very different backgrounds and with very different interests to have joined Glee and I think it's time we try to embrace that more."

Quinn eyed the room, if only the teacher knew the actual reasons why some of these kids joined. Quinn's gaze found Mr. Schue's again as he grabbed a marker to write on the board.

'FRIENDSHIP'

The word stared Quinn down as the teacher stepped away from the white board with a smile.

"I want you guys to come in through out the week with different songs about friends and friendship and how important they are. You guys can form little groups or sing something by yourselves. Have fun with it guys, maybe you'll all find things in common with someone you've never expected to, and maybe even make some new friends."

If Mr. Schue heard the scoff come out of Santana's mouth, he sure did ignore it well enough.

The rest of Glee went by with people brainstorming ideas out loud and Mr. Schue smiling and suggesting other songs that could match so and so's range well enough. Quinn tuned out most of it honestly.

"Alright guys! Good stuff! I look forward to seeing what you guys will prepare." And with that we were dismissed.

Quinn got up from her seat tiredly, and walked over to where Finn was talking with Puck, she could not wait to get to Finn's and take a nap.

"Quinn, hey! I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I just drove you home today after school instead of you coming to my house." Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just that, Puck's coming over and we're going to play video games and he might even help me with my song this week."

Quinn sighed and brought Finn close to her to whisper in his ear, "I'll probably fall asleep at my house Finn and I don't usually do that and my parents are already getting..suspicious."

Finn's mouth took the shape of an 'o' as he began to understand the situation.

"Yo Finn, let's get out of here, this badass wants to get his zombie killing on," Puck shouted from near the door as other members of the Glee club began to leave.

Finn shouted a reply to the Mohawk boy before turning back to Quinn, "Well, I guess you can still come over then, me and Puck will try to be quiet so that you can sleep."

Quinn sighed again, she really didn't want to be in the house with the guy who got her pregnant and the guy who thinks he got her pregnant. "It's fine, I'll just go home."

"You can come to my house," was faintly heard from behind the blond girl. Quinn turned around to see none other then Rachel Berry. "I-I have a guest room Quinn can use to sleep and my dads won't be home until later in the evening so it should be quiet enough."

"Are you sure Rach? I mean…Quinn are you ok with that?" Finn looked between the two girls quizzically.

Quinn thought about it for a moment. Possibly falling asleep at Rachel's house, would mean having to make small talk with the short girl on the way there, and for the possibility of Rachel's dads coming home before she wakes up and throwing her out on the street for being so mean to their beloved daughter in the past. Then again, going home could mean her mother asking her more and more questions and slowly hinting and complaining about the fact that she is now off the cheerios and how disappointed her and Russel are.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned, concerned. "It was just a suggestion, in fact, I think I'll go now." The brunette, obviously embarrassed turned to leave.

"Rachel wait," Quinn reached out to grab her shoulder and the short girl turned around. "That would actually be really good." 'really good? really Quinn?'

"Uhh.." Finn still seemed a little confused as to whether or not this seemed like a good idea, "Are you sure Quinn?"

"Yes, Finn, I'll be fine, you enjoy your time with Puck." The tall boy grinned and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks babe, call me if you need anything ok?" Quinn nodded and her boyfriend jogged over to Puck who muttered a "finally" under his breath as they both left.

The two girls were left in silence for a while before Rachel finally spoke up, "well, shall we?"

Quinn nodded with a small, unsure smile as they walked out the choir room door.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**I know I've read a lot of stories that kind of hate on Schuester but mine won't be like that simply because I don't find he's a bad guy, infact, I think he has helped the characters grow a lot.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
